A Scarlet Vision
by Evie McPhey
Summary: JARVIS could barely tolerate the people in the building who just thought he was a voice, or a ghost , or some man in the wall. That's why he preferred being Vision. And yet only one girl treats him as a human. (Scarlet Vision or Scarlet WitchxVision)
1. Chapter 1

**This's my own little theory on Vision, who'll be joining the next Avengers movie. I think he'll actually be JARVIS, just Ultron managed to convince him on his side by telling him he could give him a body, thus creating Vision, who realised Ultron's ways were wrong. And then I did some research on the Vision, and found out he's in a relationship with Wanda, so then I was like "Well, Wanda's in the movie, and so is Vision… this'll be fun…" and this was created! Enjoy! Remember, my theories might be wrong.**

Vision was leant against the wall, up in the early hours of the morning, smiling down at his new body. Though it was red, he didn't look very human, and Tony called him "Red Martian", he was still glad to have a body.

He looked up and his smile fell only a small amount when he noticed the Christmas tree across the room from him. For all the years he had been an AI, Tony never once got him anything, even though he was the most hard-working bodiless member of the staff. How else were the elevators supposed to go up and down? How else was the fridge supposed to freeze foods? How else was Tony supposed to be Iron Man? Yeah, Tony could operate plenty of settings without him, but how else was he supposed to take it off and _see_ the settings?

He sighed, and pushed his back off of the wall, taking a few quiet steps towards the tree, noticing the presents underneath. The first one he'd noticed was a black and red one, saying "Tasha" on the tag. _Clint Barton—Wrist guns he'd like to call "Widow's bite"._ He couldn't see through the wrapping paper, but he'd seen Clint wrapping it up on the security cameras. Then there was a purple one saying "Clint". _Natalia Romanova—A new bow_. He still liked her real name—Natalia. It was rather beautiful on the tongue and to say, and he liked how you could change it to Natasha. The he noticed a green one, saying "Brucie". _Tony Stark—A child's chemistry set._ Yeah, it was childish, but Tony knew about Bruce's rough childhood, and how he never experienced a child's chemistry kit, so he was only trying to fill in the blanks. That, and Tony wanted it, too. He then swapped his look on the green present to one with _actual_ Christmas wrapping paper, rather than regular wrapping paper, saying "Thor". _Steve Rogers—A box of pop tarts._ Yeah, Thor was a bit obsessed, but at least Steve hadn't wrapped it up two weeks ago, knowing Thor; he just hid it in Sharon Carter's mini fridge at her apartment, before he got it back and wrapped it up last-minute, last night. Vision even bumped into him, since he didn't need sleep. Then there was a red one, saying "Tony". _Bruce Banner—A hand mirror. _Vision knew, not because of the security feed, but because Bruce had actually asked him what Tony liked, and then to help him with the wrapping. Bruce was pretty pathetic. The secret-Santa thing everyone was trying to pull off was sort of failing, and was going to fail if he was going to be there. A blue, red, and white parcel was present next to the one for Tony, saying "Steven". _Thor Odinson—A new shield_. Then he noticed a blue presented, with "Pietro" on the tag. _Wanda Maximoff—Adidas sneakers._ He's always tearing a hole in his others. And, plus, Pietro liked Adidas. He said they were lightweight. Then he eyed a scarlet parcel right next to it, saying "Wanda". _Pietro Maximoff—A magic kit._ Vision smiled. Wanda loved magic kits. It's one of the few things that gives her a childish personality. He frowned, however, when he noticed there were only eight presents. Nothing for him. Made sense, sadly. There were only six humans, two miracles, and one robot. No one thought he actually had feelings. It was depressingly sad.

"JARVIS?" A soft and gentle voice tiredly inquired from the hall behind him. _Her _voice. _She _had woken up. Who is _she?_ Only the most beautiful Avenger on the team. _Her _and her beautiful chocolate brown hair. _Her _and her cute oak brown eyes. _Her _and her small petite figure, both fragile and slim. _Her _and her bedhead.

"Oh, my apologies, Miss Maximoff. Did I wake you?" He inquired. He hadn't allowed his thoughts to be projected through the P.A. in the building since he was first made. Oops.

She shook her head, soothing out her messy hair, as she replied, "No, no, no, I just woke up early. I'm excited," She admitted, looking to the tree, and then to Vision's sorrowful face. Her smile became a concerned frown, "What's wrong?" She quizzed, sweetly.

He shook his head, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong," It was wrong, though. He couldn't love a human, and miracles were no exception, either. She had hormones and he didn't. She'd be able to have children, and he'd be left in a sorrowful life of loneliness. And, even if a girl was crazy enough to love him, they'd still never be capable of having children. He had no sperms.

"Well, it doesn't seem like that," She softly told him, stepping towards him, leaving her hair in its mess, as she rested her left hand on his bicep. He felt warm at the touch, surprised he had emotions. Well, he knew he did, but he was pretty good at pretending he didn't. That's why everyone thought he was emotionless. Well, he wasn't. He's just pretty goddamn good at supressing them.

He sighed, deciding it to be a good idea to admit why he was feeling so down, "It's just the fact about the uneven amount of Avengers on the team, Miss Maximoff," He admitted, looking to the pile of presents under the tree. Wanda followed his look, and gave an evil and cheeky smile, before her oak brown eyes met his… whites. He didn't have pupils or irises, "Is this about the presents?" She inquired. He nodded, "Everyone just treats me as though I have no emotions, which is _not _true. Ultron designed me to be very aware," Vision told her. She cocked her head, with a sweet smile, "I don't think so," She told him, her oak brown eyes lighting up. They were supposed to look green, but Vision sincerely thought they were oak.

"Really?" He questioned, with a hint of disbelief in his voice. She nodded, "Of course. Yeah, some robots don't have emotions and rise up to take the planet by storm, like Ultron did, but _dude!_ You're an _android!_ That's three times as awesome!" She announced, straightening her back. Vision chuckled, shaking his head, as she went on, "I've got something for you—gimme a sec," She ran off to her room, leaving Vision to smile to himself. Yup, he had a crush.

He settled down on the armrest of the couch, thinking about his crush, and how she made everything better. "Look what I got for you!" She squealed, holding a present up to his face, "Whoa!" He exclaimed, falling from his spot, remembering then that she was related to Pietro.

"Oops!" She giggled, holding a hand over her smile. Vision sat back up, and smirked at her smile, before she held out the present. It was wrapped in crimson red wrapping paper, with his name written on the tag, in fancy cursive. "JARVIS".

"It's nice to know that you got me a gift, but it's alright. I would've been fine," He told her, half as honest as he felt, as he accepted her gift. "Uh-uh, no can do. You're an Avenger!" She told him, punching his shoulder, as though he were a relative, "I may be new, too, but we're friends! Besides my brother, you're the closest person I can relate to!"

Vision felt his smile creep up a little wider, "Person…?"

"Yeah!" Wanda told him, "I consider everyone people! Even little animals! You see, this's what I need to think of when I bend probability—if I don't, then it doesn't work," She began, sitting next to him on the couch, and laying down in his lap. If he were hum and wasn't crimson red, he'd be blushing bright crimson, "You see, we're all the same. We share the same particles, being made of stardust from the beginning, and we live on the same planet, sharing particles to keep us solid, liquids, or even gases. It's practically science!"

He smiled, resting his fist on his cheek, as his elbow rested on the armrest, admiring her eyes, "I know about science. I was built by Tony," He told her. She giggled, "Go on, open you present," She ordered, with a smile, her eyes actually calm, for once. He chuckled, opening it up, before smiling at what he saw; a stuffed toy of him and the Scarlet Witch, "I have a son…" He gasped, totally naïve. Wanda burst out laughing, toppling off of his lap, "No, silly!" She replied, sitting on her knees, "It's a stuffed toy! We've all got one made of us! Just to symbolise that people actually think you're a hero, even if you're not a human."

He smiled down at the toy. And then the Scarlet Witch one in his other hand, "Why did you give me yours?" He inquired, looking up to meet her eyes. "To let you know that, even if you're a stuffed toy, you're not alone," She told him, walking towards him, and cupping his cheek with her hand, so that she'd look at him. When their eyes sort of met, she gave a half-smile, and kissed his cheek, for barely a second, "If my brother saw that, he would kill us."

Vision chuckled at the joke, feeling as though he was about to allow his system to be overridden by shock, "Uh… yes, Miss Maximoff."

"Please," She began, winking at him, as she sat down in front of the Christmas tree, placing a hand on Pietro's gift to her, "Call me Wanda."

He nodded, "Of course… Wanda."


	2. Bionic

For some reason, upon Tony's request after defeating Ultron once and for all, all the Avengers had gathered in the main room of Stark Towers for a little party, or whatever, that Tony had put together. Natasha and Clint had gone to sit at the back, talking while listening to the music at the same time; a skill only trained people like them could handle. Bruce was seated near the back, sipping his drink, and watching with amazement as Pietro raced around the room, on a sugar high from a cake Tony had brought. Steve was sitting at the back, catching up with his long-lost best friend, Bucky Barnes. AKA, the man who tried to kill hi—_I mean_, Winter Soldier. Oh yeah, Sam Wilson was with them, too. Tony was dancing to the music with Pepper, Rhodey, Thor, Wanda, and Vision.

Vision had listened to music before, but he'd never been able to dance to it. And, plus, Wanda had dragged him on the floor. "Come and dance," she said, "It'll be fun," she said. Well, she was right. Wow. Not that he doubted her intelligence, or anything, and he thought she was pretty smart. Just that he'd always doubted the term "fun", as the only "fun" he'd ever had back when he was a voice in the wall was listening to Tony's music which he requested to be played at maximum sound, just to annoy Pepper. At least, that's what Vision got from that.

Tony left the dancing group to head to the microphone they'd set up, for the DJ, which, now that Vision thought of it, was Tony, considering the way he spoke to the Avengers, "Alright, I'm gonna start something, here, and play a few songs I think would be perfect for you guys," He told them, with an evil smile. Clint looked unimpressed, but, of course, due to Vision knowing him since his early adulthood, meant he would be first, "See if you can guess who this's for," He pressed a button on a remote, replacing the Ke$ha song playing with a song Vision could remember being from the child's movie "Robin Hood", "_Robin Hood and Little John walking through the forest,"_ Was the first lyric that filled the room and, instantly, Clint's face filled with terror while Natasha burst out laughing, covering her mouth in a failed attempt to prevent Clint from watching her laugh, her drink spilling as her arm shook.

"What song is this?" Bucky inquired, staring at the ceiling, as though the music was coming out of nowhere. "Yeah, sounds a bit out of Tony's taste," Steve agreed. "_It's Clint! It's for Clint!_" Pietro shouted, hopping up and down as he took a break from running around, pumping a fist in the air. "Correct!" Tony told him, sounding like a game show host, as he pointed a finger at the white-haired speedster. Pietro cheered, before he realised he was standing still for too long, and proceeded to race around.

Sam smirked, watching him run, before he looked to the pair of World War II heroes, "The song comes from a 1970's movie called "Robin Hood", a kid's movie, based on the English folklore about the same characters, only they're animals. Obviously, Robin Hood's an archer, and so's Clint," He explained, with a smirk. "Oh… I get it, now," Bucky announced, nodding his head in understanding. "How do you know this stuff?" Steve quizzed, with a smile. Sam shrugged, with a shy smile, "I'm a child movie enthusiast. I watch them a lot. "Frozen" was great," Sam gave a thumbs' up, with a grin, and Steve laughed, before being pulled away by Bucky, asking a quick question, "What's "Frozen"?"

"Ah, just a popular children's movie," Steve shook his head with a smile, recapping the movie trailer. "Oh…" Bucky nodded, before smiling mischievously, and elbowing Steve in his bicep, "Sounds like your life story all from the title, huh?"

Steve threw his head back in a laugh, and Bucky joined him, Sam smiling while shaking his head at the inside joke that anyone could understand.

Vision redirected his line of sight back to Tony once the song for Clint was over, "And now, a new song, that I wanna see if you can guess," He pressed a new button on the remote, and a bass guitar played a few notes, before the lyrics broke in, _"The secret side of me, I never let you see_". Vision looked to Bruce as he chuckled, sinking his face into his hand, with a smile, as his shoulders bounced, knowing the song was about him. Vision cocked his head, curiously, as he raised a non-existent eyebrow, before turning to Tony, "Dr. Banner?" He offered.

Tony laughed, "Aw, c'mon! You saw me making the playlist!"

Vision shrugged, apologetically. It was true, he had seen Tony working on the playlist, but only over the security system. Tony was working on the playlist the other day, while Vision was testing all the newly updated security cameras, catching sight of the playlist. He'd only seen the first few, for Clint, Bruce, and Steve (Zero to hero), but he was shooed when Tony caught him.

Vision turned back to Wanda as she gave a laugh, dancing her heart out to the dark song. Somehow, she could find optimism in anything. Like, for example, when this song was supposed to be about a monster living inside a man, she was all like "it's in a cage, so let's dance!" He admired that about her. Always looking on the "half full" side of life. He could never do that. He'd just end up going like "Actually, it's 49.9564206% full… empty… full… empty… both exactly the same, yet opposite…" and blow a fuse with the indirect answers he'd have to calculate. Meaning there's no real answer between full and empty. If he couldn't figure it out, it was inevitable.

Wanda rolled her eyes, as she grabbed Vision's wrists with both hands, one eye open with her giant smile, "C'mon, stop being a buzzkill! Just dance and enjoy the moment!" She insisted, dancing backwards in time to the music. Wanda was always the musical and artistic twin. Pietro was the sporty and stubborn twin, who just spoke a little too fast and was overprotective of his sister. Even though she was, like, five minutes older than him.

Once the song came to an end, Tony spoke, again, "Alright, next up is a song I'm hoping you'll guess by the first lyric—Red Martian, don't you dare spoil this one," Tony smiled, winking at the android with a seriously red complexion, but not seductively, it was more in a teasing fashion. Vision recoiled, slightly, before nodding.

Wanda laughed again, and so did Steve, as the first lyrics to a song played, "_Oh, bless my soul! Herc was on a roll! Person of the week in every Greek opinion poll!_"

"Sounds just like you; it's Steve!" Bucky announced, with a teasing smile as he watched Steve face-palm, with a bright smile, raising his bionic arm into the air. "Yes sir!" Tony responded, saluting the former-army soldier, smiling as a laugh came out of the normally stoic robotically-armed soldier. Doing that was, like, a total accomplishment.

Vision smiled, slightly, before noticing how the stunningly bright streaks of light streamed across Wanda's glowing and dancing form. _Seriously, _she was glowing pink. She was actually a pretty good dancer, in Vision's books. His jaw dropped as the lights made her look, like, Jagger, or something.

"Wow…" He gasped out, and, before he knew it, the song was over, playing a robotic-like, upbeat song, "Here's a song I know a certain s_omeone _can relate to!" Tony narrated, as the lyrics arrived, _"This is the moment that I take over your mind-frame. Step into the picture that I paint using my brain games!" _Vision gave an annoyed sigh, staring up at the ceiling as the music played. He knew who this song was for, as everyone but him was laughing, except for Wanda… she was… interested, "_Ooh! _I love this song!" She announced. His jaw went slack, and his eyes, if he had pupils and irises, would've shrunk. Of course, none of this would've happened if Wanda's glow hadn't gotten any brighter, until he realised why they call her "Scarlet".

The lights seemed to encase the glowing witch in an aura of red as her hair began to float from its' natural place, _"I'm bionic, take it supersonic, hey! I'm bionic, hit ya' like a rocket, hey-ee-eh!" _Those were the lyrics that turned Wanda into a dancing machine, Pietro happily cheering her along… for about five seconds before he found interest in the turntables on the stage, which he soon had to fight Tony for. Of course, with one genius billionaire being only half-sober and a speedy miracle on a sugar-high, they'd turned it into a slap fight.

But Vision wasn't focusing on that. He was more interested in the girl performing in front of him, the cheers of the other Avengers and their friends far off in the background… the very distant background.

This song was meant for him, and she was dancing to it like it was the best thing ever. Which, unknown to him, sort of was. "Bionic" meant robotic, and "robotic" was what Vision was. "I know how you feel," Vision looked to his left, after hearing the hyperactive voice and then feeling as the owner laid his elbow on his shoulder. Vision's eyebrows furrowed when he saw Pietro smiling at Wanda, who beamed back, "Huh?" Vision voiced, totally out of character, he knew, the minute he said "huh". "You see her glowing and immediately feel the attraction to walk towards her like a moth to a flame, and then take her on a joyride until she gets whiplash," Well, that was a shock. Vision was with him until he went into something about a joyride, and then completely against the thing about whiplash.

Vision turned to look at Pietro's goofy smile, and gave him an unamused smile, his little gem on his forehead glowing with a warning that he can and will fire a laser at the much more sporty twin, who laughed and raced off. Surprisingly, the laugh sounded very much like Woody the Woodpecker's laugh.

Once the song ended, Wanda stopped glowing, and announced Vision's name, not even taking her eyes off of the robot, "Vision," She calmly announced, Tony a little annoyed that it took someone this long to figure it out, "_Finally,_" He huffed, playing an Eminem, _"Look, I was going to go easy on you, not to hurt your feelings…"_ Not many people could figure it out, at first, and were rather confused as to who the heck this was, until the ending came up, and barely anyone knew what was being said. They looked to Pietro, however, when he started rapping along to it, _"Uh, summa lumma dooma lumma you assuming I'm a human, what I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman?" _Both rapped, and, once it was over, everyone yelled out "Pietro!", causing both Tony and said miracle to burst out laughing.

Throughout the rest of the party, they decided to have a karaoke battle, with a certain question remaining hanging in the air ("Maximoff-off?"), and so it was brother versus sister, singing along to boy-girl songs, one being so slow that Pietro was getting bored.

Throughout the whole party, though, Vision couldn't help but remain in the past, thinking about how Wanda had danced her best to his song. _His'._ She didn't even bother with her brothers'; it was his'.

And that was all he cared about. Not the fact that Pietro had sped up the song speed to 50x in a blink, and was singing along to his part flawlessly, Wanda trying to decipher the words.


End file.
